


After School Tutoring

by IrisClou



Series: Sensei Squared [Kaka/Iru/Tsu] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edgeplay, Great., JERKASHI, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, i think thats it i dont rmember lmao, irukas great tho i love him fuck off kakashi you LOSER, sucks air thru teeth ooh binch, uh.....fuck, ummmmm????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: ill be honest with you. they have sex in a broom closet and its great. thats all.tip jar is to the left of the empty orange box youre welcomeSame canon as "Someone To You"





	After School Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> THERE. IS. COMMENTARY. ITS JUST FOR FUN. BECAUSE SMUT IS RIDICULOUS AND SHOULD BE TAKEN WITH A GRAIN OF SALT also cmon funny smut is the best. admit this.

**[[just click it. its fucking marvin gaye]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBul7krfDVc) **

 

“I-Iruka…” Kakashi shuddered, a weak gasp escaping trembling lips, “s-slow down…” The gentle bites and licks to his sides and hips already had him straining painfully, which the chuunin was now mouthing at through his pants.

 

Iruka simply hummed dismissively, sinking his teeth in for extra effect, knowing it wouldn’t hurt his friend. He was in a mood, and he was determined to get what he wanted. 

 

The jonin hunched abruptly at the sensation, throat dry from panting, reaching down in a feeble attempt to push the young man away, but his fingers were nipped lightly in response. Damn, he never realized how...mouthy Iruka got when he was like this. Certainly, never aggressive, but affection-aggressive, like a dog that will just step all over you in order to get pets. 

 

“Y-you sure there’s...no one...around?” Kakashi inhaled sharply as his pants were shimmied down, the sound of Iruka letting out a tiny purr of satisfaction at what he saw near deafening to him in this tiny broom closet. “I...I don’t want to g-get you in trouble…” 

 

“Less talking, more moaning.” Iruka grumbled, taking his sweet time tracing the veins of Kakashi’s length with his tongue, sending the older man into a euphoric state. “It’s sundown. Everyone left hours ago. Now, just give me what I want, Kakashi…” His words faded into a hot sigh, left hand stroking along the shaft as his right massaged his BALLS  **im calling tsunade to arrest you both** licking along the underside of the crown. 

 

“Ah...F-fuck…” The jonin’s knees shook, and he reached out to steady himself on some shelving as the chuunin took him into his perfect mouth, working his lips over him slowly and deliberately. “I have...such a hard time...believing...you’ve never d-done this before…” 

 

Iruka scowled up at him, before releasing him with a soft  _ pop _ . 

 

“I aced all my written tests for a reason.” He began, to which Kakashi’s eyes bugged out at the notion Iruka had been doing  _ this _ to his teachers, but the thought was instantly silenced as the chuunin sunk a nail into his NUTS, “By  _ studying _ , you idiot.” He growled, before resuming, a muffled “No more questions.” Between SUCKS. 

 

Kakashi’s eyebrows twitched upward, lips parted in a hushed moan as Iruka grazed his teeth near the base, fingers working in tandem with his tongue, thumb paying special attention to the little cleft of the underside, something he knew drove his friend wild. And sure enough, he was rewarded with a bit extra for doing so. It only spurred him on, his own hips grinding into Kakashi’s outstretched leg. Amaterasu’s tits, this was humiliating, but entirely worth it to see the jonin slowly lose control. 

 

Iruka wanted to push him until he took advantage of the situation, and roughed him up a bit. It was fun taking the offensive, whittling Kakashi’s willpower until it snapped like a dry branch. 

 

“C’mon...give it to me, Kakashi…” He urged breathlessly, working the shaft with his mouth in a renewed passion, head bobbing down to let it in as deep as he could, the jonin’s eyes rolling back at the immense pleasure. “Tell me I’m a good boy…” 

 

Kakashi froze. 

 

“...A  _ what _ ..? A crooked grin crept across his pale lips. 

 

Iruka clammed up, red faced. 

 

“S-sorry…” He managed, voice already hoarse. 

 

“I’ll show you what good boys do, Iruka.” Kakashi’s toothy grin widened, showing off a subtle fang. 

 

Iruka was caught in between thinking  _ “finally!”  _ And “ _ oh shit” _ as the jonin’s fingers twisted tightly around his hair, yanking him closer, before pulling it back so his chin was held high, flashing gray eyes locking with soft brown. 

 

“They obey.” His scarred thumb swiped across the chuunin’s rosy lips before pushing in, hooking on his jaw and pulling it down. “Get to work.” He snarled, and Iruka felt himself shudder from head to toe, breathless before he even took Kakashi into his mouth. His hips jerked instinctively, a smile on his lips as the jonin tugged him closer by the ponytail, forcing himself in as far as he could. 

 

It hurt, and he felt himself gag, eyes watering as he struggled to focus, but it felt just  _ that  _ much better to be used,  _ forced _ . His hips thrust needily against the jonin’s leg, whimpers straining around the POUNDING COCK in his THROAT **i hate**

 

**“** You wanna cum, pup?”  **Looks into the camera like in the office** Kakashi growled huskily, lifting his leg to roughly press the toe of his sandal into the throbbing center of Iruka’s sweatpants, causing him to moan around the shaft, the silky material already stained with his EAGERNESS  **kill me tsunade and make it quick**

 

The chuunin nodded, swallowing hard around the crown as it sunk even deeper. As much as this was getting him off, he needed his voice for class tomorrow. 

 

The foot dug in harder to his crotch, heel rolling along his length.  _ Fuck!  _ His cheeks ran with hot tears as his jaw began to ache. 

 

“If you want a good word from me, want to ever become a jonin…” Kakashi snarled, leg retreating so he could lean back, fingers slowly curling around Iruka’s neck, thumb pressed to the imprint of his pulsing cock in satisfaction. “Then you won’t spill a drop.” 

 

**Kakashis like a fucking slinky i guess**

 

Iruka wanted to raise his hand to tell Kakashi that that’s exactly how fucking  _ funnels _ worked, and he was definitely bottlenecking now, but his strength was waning from lack of oxygen. Instead, he whimpered in submission, letting himself finally be broken in, face stained with tears and drool. 

 

The chuunin felt the cock twitch in his mouth, his own throbbing twice as hard as he forced himself not to cum too soon, but the feeling of Kakashi face fucking him slowly as the first jets hit the back of his throat nearly sent him over the edge, eyes watering with a new pain. 

 

“I-Iruka...f-fuck…” Kakashi swore under his breath as he felt his friend milk him for all he was worth, draining him completely. 

 

Only once he was sure the jonin had settled, did Iruka fall backwards onto his ass, going into a coughing and gagging fit. His face was a mess, but that only made Kakashi half hard again, especially how his hair was loosely falling out of his once neat ponytail. 

 

“You’re such a fucking  _ prick.”  _ Iruka wheezed, wiping his face on his sleeve, red eyes searching for some paper towels to blow his nose with. He hated how snotty and gross he got from sucking him off. “Like,  _ damn. _ ” He rasped, swallowing again and again over the rawness of his throat. 

 

“Shit...shit, sorry, you...you alright?” Kakashi quickly kneeled down to check his friend over, a little intimidated by the dark scowl on his face. 

 

“Look  _ down _ , idiot. You tell  _ me.”  _ Iruka hissed, sexual frustration at its peak, and Kakashi blinked, seeing how his friend’s cock slipped free of the waistband, twitching furiously and dripping with precum. 

 

“Ooh..” The jonin grinned toothily, extremely pleased at the sight. “Did you not touch yourself?” 

 

“Of course not.” Iruka grumbled, cheeks flushed. “You know I save myself for you.” 

 

Kakashi almost instantly recovered at his words, and gave him a sly smirk, pulling something out of jacket pocket. 

 

**[[no shame. its mike posner. click it.]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjbfYAFMubE) **

 

“Don’t ever say I don’t spoil you.” He held a bullet vibe between his fore and thumb. 

 

Iruka’s eyes widened. 

 

“You...you fucking  _ knew _ we’d do this! You  _ bastard!”  _ Iruka snapped, lunging for it. That stupid thing was a one way ticket to nirvana. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah...what do good boys do?” Kakashi teased, lifting it high above his head as the chuunin clambered on top of him. 

 

“Beg, they fucking  _ beg!”  _ Iruka was done holding out, and wrapped his arms around the jonin, rubbing himself needily against the man’s now exposed abs, kissing and licking submissively along his neck and mouth. “Please... _ please… _ ” hot tears dropped onto Kakashi’s shoulders, the chuunin digging his nails into the man’s back. 

 

The kisses and licks were returned with fervor, the shinobi grinding up on each other in the broom closet. The vibe was clicked on, and Iruka pushed back so he sat on Kakashi’s lap. The jonin wanted to savor every single passionate expression on his friend’s face, watch his lips part in euphoric moans as he pressed the vibe against his shaft, the pulsing in time with his throbbing. 

 

In seconds, Iruka was crying out shamelessly, head bowed, his once perfect ponytail now in shambles as his hair cascaded down his shoulders. He thrust desperately into Kakashi’s rough hands, gasping as they made eye contact. He was so... _ fucking. Close. _

 

And every time he thought a subtle touch was about to send him over the edge, Kakashi moved the vibe to a different spot. 

 

“ _ Sensei...please…” _ Iruka wept, his entire body trembling with the need to release. 

 

“Shh...let me take care of it.” Kakashi purred into his ear, effortlessly hiking the chuunin closer to him so he could slip his hand down his sweats, squeezing and teasing his ASS **hail mary** his other hand pulling the vibe’s elastic loop over his throbbing coCK

 

**Gordon ramsey voice finally some delicious fucking ASS**

 

Iruka shakily got to his knees, his friend pulling up his shirt to lick and nip at his NIPS, suckling on them while he watched the chuunin rock his hips, taut belly hypnotically rolling along with them. 

The fingers teased for what seemed like an eternity before slipping in, using the young shinobi own precum as lube.  **Waste not want nOT**

 

Iruka’s eyes rolled back as they deftly curled and stroked from the inside, and he leaned back, chin up, a wavering moan of intense pleasure on his lips. The tenderness was soon replaced with quick, powerful thrusts, and the chuunin lost balance, falling weakly onto Kakashi’s chest, face buried in the man’s neck as he was milked for all he was worth. His eyes rolled back as tiny shockwaves pulsed from his center to his stomach, rippling over his cock in miniature orgasms. 

 

“Ka...Kakashi…” The name was forced from his lungs as their eyes met, the jonin’s right hand jacking him swiftly. “I...I’m gonna…”

 

“That’s it, Iruka…” Kakashi growled softly in his ear, licking along his salty neck before sinking his sharp canines into it. “Give it to me.” He commanded. 

 

The vibe slipped up against the crown of his cock, the jonin’s abs now overly slick with precum. Iruka’s body slowly went limp as the older man’s fingers forced themselves in as deep as they could in long, powerful thrusts, the waves of pleasure mind numbing. This was heaven. This precipice between foreplay and orgasm. Knowing he couldn’t  _ quite _ cum, but the full body sensation enough for him not to care. 

 

Iruka was entirely at the mercy of Kakashi’s whims, his whole being overcome with the raw lust between the men. 

 

It rose slowly in his loins, steady waves of pleasure coursing through his veins until his entire body tensed, shuddering violently, only one name on his lips as he cried out again and again as he came. It seemed never ending, and Kakashi held him there as long as he could, brow knit, concentrated on getting him to cum as much as possible. The creamy jets were red-hot against the jonin’s glistening stomach, and he felt his own cock twitch, the motions too much for him to handle either.

 

“K-Kakashi…!!”

 

“Iruka!” 

 

**SASSUKKEEEEEE**

**NARRRUTTOOOOO**

 

They worked their bodies in unison, shaky and desperate thrusts slowing into rolling hips as they rode out the mutual orgasm. 

 

Iruka was the first to fall, and let his body relax above Kakashi’s, trembling with a newfound mix of cold and relief. 

 

The jonin was quick to hold him close and kiss his temple, straightening out all the stray hairs into a loose ponytail. They lay in silence for a good while, just breathing steadily. 

 

_ Wait a minute _ . Kakashi frowned, looking down. Iruka was breathing a little  _ too _ steadily.

 

Goddamn it. He was asleep. 

 

The jonin chuckled to himself, knowing it was entirely his fault. But it he was acutely aware of how cramped the closet was, and shifted so the pair were more comfortable, with Iruka sideways in his lap and propped up against his chest. 

  
  


“Hello?! Is someone there?” A nasally voice rang out in the hallway. 

 

Kakashi’s blood ran cold. 

 

Ebisu. 

 

The doorknob jiggled, and the jonin bristled, protectively hugging Iruka to him, his left eye flashing red as he activated his sharingan. 

 

“ _ Kamui!”  _ He hissed, the darkness around them warping. Suddenly, the jonin and his friend were on the outside of the door, and Ebisu inside, effectively switching places. Kakashi hiked the woozy Iruka up onto his waist in a reverse piggyback, and sneered, locking the door from the outside.

 

_ Nosy bastard had it coming.  _ He chuckled as he heard the man bang on the door and call out for help. He’d let someone know when they walked out to... _ investigate.  _

 

The jonin carefully took Iruka to the teacher’s lounge, setting him down on the sofa to check him over. The chuunin wasn't entirely worse for wear, but he was completely exhausted. 

 

Once Kakashi made sure to clean him up a bit and himself as well, he flopped down next to him, letting the chuunin snuggle all over him, groaning wearily. They took their time recovering, kissing and giggling at just how  _ stupid _ and  _ reckless _ they’d been. 

 

But Iruka was nodding off, and Kakashi was ready to get back home. The jonin held the chuunin’s hand as they walked through the hallways towards the exit. 

 

Genma stopped them at the door. 

 

“Everything alright? Iruka-sensei, you’re here awful late.” He eyed up Kakashi cautiously.

 

“It’s fine.” The jonin smiled charmingly, “He just asked me to help with some paperwork. The chuunin exams are coming up, and it’s a lot to do by oneself.” 

 

Genma chuckled, nodding.

 

“I understand, and thank you for all the help. I’m sure Iruka appreciates your assistance.”

 

Iruka managed a weak grin and blush. 

 

Kakashi frowned and spoke up, stifling a smirk. 

 

“Though, we did hear something coming from the broom closet...maybe you should check it out?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> eat shit ebisu
> 
> smash that mf kudos my friends
> 
> I HOPE YALL HAD A GOOD LAUGH I KNOW I DID


End file.
